Taking The Ninja By Surprise
by Gemtail
Summary: Apart of being a ninja is being full of surprises but it's rarely the other way around. Shun's six year old sister has been sent back home. Then Alice decided to come back for the summer to visit her old friends and help out with brawls. With them around, Shun is going to have several surprises coming his way. M for suggestive themes and mention of gore. Expect fluff and humor!
1. Looking Up

**S'up, readers? Here's a bakugan story...**

* * *

Shun stared at his mom, looking for any sign that she would wake up. He had so much to talk to her about and he needed her advice on some personal feelings he never had before. He's been thinking about Alice a lot lately. He would stay up nights thinking about her. She's been clouding his mind and distracting his thoughts for a few years now. He needed his mom's advice on these feelings that he couldn't seem to control. He just wanted them to go away because 1. they distract him 2. it kind of pains him and 3. he hasn't seen her for awhile. What can he do? She doesn't even live in the same country. Shun grabbed his mom's hand and prayed for her to wake up. Then his grandpa walked in.

"Hey, Shun. You're father called a minute ago. He's sending Sora back to us." He said.

"Sora? But why? We don't need her around." Shun said.

"That is no way to be talking about your baby sister. What if your mom woke up and heard you say that?" He asked him, slightly disgusted with Shun's disdain for the child.

When Sora was born, she made her mother's health decline even more. Right after she gave birth to Sora, she had been bed ridden and then fell into this coma. Shun kind of blamed it on Sora. It didn't help that his father decided to take her to raise for the first six years of her life. Even though Shun is 19 and should know better by now, he still resented the child. He had a slight jealousy and harbored some blame on the child. So now his father decided to send this child he miraculously had time to raise for six years (but somehow couldn't take Shun or at least come back) back to them.

"Your mother knew the risks of carrying Sora and she was willing to risk death to carry the child to term. Come on, Shun. You used to be excited about being a big brother." His grandpa said.

He still didn't look too happy and so grandpa Kazami decided to pull his ace card.

"Alice wouldn't exactly be pleased with your attitude, either. Sora is just a child, she didn't know she was harming her mother nor did she mean to. Give the poor girl a chance." He said.

"Fine." Shun sighed.

* * *

Sora walked out of the gate at the airport. She had been sent alone, which irked Shun that dad didn't bother to come back with her. Sora was small even for her age. She also looked like her mom, the only difference was that her hair was the same color as Shun's. She shyly walked up to them and grandpa greeted her.

"Hello, Sora. I'm your grandpa." He said.

She nodded and then looked up at Shun. Shun had to admit: she was adorable.

"This is Shun. He's your brother, Sora." Their grandpa said.

"Hi." She said with a slight wave.

"Hi." He said.

They walked out of the airport and then back home. Shun has to stay at the house because he'll probably be the next one to own it. Sora clung to Shun more by grabbing the fabric of his pants. His dislike for her went away the moment she said hi to him but now he's insecure: exactly how do you take care of a child? He's never been around kids much, granted that he did look after Maron for a day but that was just one day. He was probably going to help raise this kid until either their mom wakes up or their dad somehow decides to come home. As they were walking back home, they ran into Shun's friends.

"Shun! There you are!" Dan said, running ahead of the others.

Sora hid behind Shun's leg, clinging to it. Noticing her right away, Dan paused. Sora shyly peeked at Dan from behind Shun's leg but immediately hid again when she saw that Dan was looking at her.

"Who is that?" Dan asked.

"Her name is Sora. She's my little sister." Shun said.

"You never told me about her." Dan said.

"You never asked and she was with dad the entire time since she was born anyway." Shun said.

Dan stooped down to her height.

"Hi, Sora." He said with a friendly smile.

"Eeep!" She yelped.

She bolted up Shun's back and peeked over his shoulder. Both guys were taken off guard by this sudden move. Shun chuckled after getting over the initial shock of her climbing ability.

"She's a little shy." Shun said.

"You think?" Dan said sarcastically as he got up.

"Maybe it's you ugly mug." Runo laughed.

"Well you're my girlfriend so you're one to talk. I can't be that ugly." Dan said.

"I don't know, Dan, she's got a point." Drago said.

Sora suddenly jumped onto Dan's back.

"Hah! See?! I'm not ugly!" Dan said, triumphantly.

"Umm... Dan, I don't think that's why she's on your shoulder." Drago said, looking back at the child.

The child was staring right at Drago over Dan's shoulder.

"Drago." She said with a smile.

"Oh, I get it. She's a fan." Drago said.

"Then why was she afraid of me earlier?" Dan asked.

"I don't know, maybe she's the shy kind of fan?" Runo said.

"Okay, who am I, Sora?" Dan asked.

She looked at him for a minute but shrugged before looking back at Drago.

"I don't know." Sora said.

Everyone laughed while Dan scowled. Drago stood on Sora's head.

"Even kids love bakugan more than you." Drago chuckled.

"Shut up." Dan said.

Shun grabbed his sister right off of Dan's back.

"Hey!" She protested.

"Admire Drago from a distance for now, Sora. We have to go home and get you settled in." Shun said.

"Aaaw..." She said with a pouty face.

"She's so cute!" Julie gushed.

"Anyway, Shun, our team has been challenged. I was wondering if you'd like to help out." Dan said.

Shun looked back at Sora who had gotten back onto his back.

"What do you think, Sora? Want to see Drago in action?" He asked her.

"Yeah!" She said, excited.

"Okay, I have time." Shun said.

"Oh and Alice is also coming back to stay for the summer. She'll be helping, too." Dan said, before walking away with the others.

Shun gaped in surprise. Sora looked at her big brother with a questioning look and Hawktor then popped onto his shoulder.

"Sounds like you finally have a chance to talk to her." He said.

"Who?" Sora asked the bakugan.

"Nothing, Sora. You'll find out who she is soon enough." Shun said.

"Hawktor?" Sora said, surprised.

"How does she know my name?" He asked.

"TV!" Sora said cheerfully.

"You know Hawktor but you didn't know he is my partner?" Shun asked in disbelief.

"I never really cared... Sorry." She said.

Hawktor laughed while Shun frowned. Hopefully, she'll learn that brawling is a team effort when he brings her with him to next week's match.

* * *

Sora followed Shun closely as they walked into headquarters. Mira then came around the corner.

"Who's that?" Sora asked.

"That's Mira. She's a vestal and also apart of our team." Shun told her.

"Hey, Shun." Mira greeted.

"Hey." He said.

Mira noticed Sora and smiled. She once again was hiding behind Shun's back and shyly peeking over his shoulder.

"I'm guessing that that's Sora. I've heard quite a bit about her." Mira chuckled.

"Yeah, she's shy at first but once she's comfortable, she's alright." Shun said.

Then Runo came out of no where. Pretty soon, Shun was surrounded by almost every girl on the team... All except one: Alice. However, that soon changed when she came around the corner and noticed that for some reason, Shun had attracted every girl in the building. Curious, she walked over to the group and finally saw what all the girls were gushing over. She couldn't blame them: little Sora was probably one of the most cutest little girls she's ever seen. Shun was trying to get her off of his back. He then noticed that if he turned, she would quickly scoot so that she was still out of sight. So he turned completely around so that she was on his chest instead. Quickly, he enclosed his arms around her.

"Gotcha!" He said triumphantly.

She let out a small startled squeak before he set her down in front of him.

"Go on, say hello." He told her.

"...Hi!" She said before bolting behind his leg, causing all the girls to erupt into a fit of giggles.

"Your sister is just the cutest little thing!" Julie gushed.

"Hey! Why has Shun become a babe magnet all the sudden?" Jake asked.

Sora looked around the group of girls as they explained to Jake about the entire thing. Sora then noticed one girl in the back that she hasn't learned the name of yet. She then noticed a bakugan on her shoulder: Hydra. Sora then realized who it was. There was no doubt in her mind and she crept past the crowd of girls straight to Alice. Alice was too busy laughing at Jake who was accusing Shun of using his sister for a babe magnet to notice Sora staring up at Hydra. Hydra noticed her, however and hopped right down to her shoulder.

"Hello, child." Hydra said.

"Hello, Hydra." She said with a smile.

"You know who I am?" He asked, in surprise.

"I've seen you and Alice on TV." She said.

"Hello." Alice said, kneeling to her height.

"Hi, Alice." Sora said shyly.

"You know who I am?" She asked.

"She's a fan of ours." Hydra said.

Everyone was staring at the two. Dan was also there, too. He had gotten there long enough to know that Sora also knew Alice's name.

"Hey, no fair! You took the time to remember Alice's name! How come you know who she is and not Shun and I?!" Dan said.

"Alice is prettier." Sora said.

Everyone except Dan laughed.

"Am I missing something?" Alice asked.

"She knows everyone's bakugan but not their partners, not even me." Shun chuckled.

"But a bakugan's partner is just as important, Sora." Alice said.

"I just like watching bakugan fight." She said.

"She'll learn soon enough." Shun said.

"So I hear you'll be watching us today, is that true?" Alice asked.

"Uh huh!" She said nodding.

"That's good to hear. Hope you cheer loudly for everyone!" Alice said with a smile.

"I will." Sora said.

Sora smiled up at her. She idolized Alice.

* * *

Sora was sitting next to Alice as they watched Shun and his bakugan brawl. When he won, she ran into his arms and hugged him right in front of the crowd. The entire crowd chorused with 'aaaw's and other remarks about her. Hawktor and Shun's other bakugan chuckled at the scene. Shun carried her off back to where the rest of the team was sitting. She sat in his lap and they both watched Alice and Hydra brawl.

"Alice is so amazing!" Sora said.

"Yeah, she is." Shun agreed.

Alice won easily, having to be a well known strategist. She has gained a lot of confidence since Shun had last seen her. She sat next to them and Sora jumped right onto her lap. Sora was animatedly talking about the brawl and how awesome it was. Finally, it was time for Dan and Drago to brawl. Sora loved watching every minute of the brawl. Alice and Shun had a hard time keeping her still. Finally, the brawl was over with.

"What did you think, Sora?" Dan asked.

"That was awesome!" She said.

Drago sat on her shoulder for awhile as the group talked about where to go to celebrate. The brawlers decided to celebrate at a nearby restaurant. Sora was eating some ice cream while everyone talked. When she was done, she had fudge, melted ice cream, and sprinkles all over her face. Everyone laughed, a lot of the girls got a picture on their phones. Shun wiped her face with a napkin that had been dipped in water. Everyone just stayed there to talk the entire evening. As it got later, one by one, the brawlers started to leave for home. Sora had fallen asleep in Shun's arms by the time he left. Alice decided to walk with him.

"So how have you been? We haven't talked in awhile." Alice said.

"Fine. I'm still trying to get used to being a big brother." He said.

"What are you talking about? You talk as if you just got her." Alice said.

"My dad had kept her since she was born but now he's sent her back to grandpa and I. She's only been with us a week." Shun said.

"She's already very attached to you." Alice said.

"She's clung to me since she got here." He said.

"How long will she be with you?" Alice asked.

"Probably forever, knowing my dad." Shun said.

"Oh." Alice said.

"What about you? What have you been up to?" Shun asked.

"Not much really. I've been helping my grandpa with stuff. Nothing really important." She said.

"Really? Not even a boyfriend?" Shun asked.

"I have dated a few guys. Klaus and I dated for a year but that didn't go too well. Lync tried to ask me out on several occasions. I did go out with him once just because he wouldn't leave me alone. I made sure he wouldn't ask me out again." She said.

"Really? How?" Shun asked.

"I basically was honest and told him I didn't like him as anything more than a friend. What about you? I'm sure you probably have someone by now." Alice said.

"Nope. I've dated a few girls but none of them were worth keeping." Shun said.

"Really?" Alice said, surprised.

"That surprises you? I'm only nineteen, Alice, it's not like I'd be married or anything. I'm actually surprised you don't have anyone." Shun chuckled.

"It's not like I'd be married, either." Alice said.

"No, but wouldn't have been surprised if you were." Shun said.

"Do I just look like the type that would get married right away?" She asked.

"No, you just look like the type a guy would like to marry in a heartbeat." Shun said.

"Oh, so you'd marry me in a heartbeat?" Alice asked with a grin.

"No, we have a lot of catching up to do before I could think of that." Shun said.

"Okay, do you want to catch up?" Alice asked.

"Yeah... Wait, are you...?" He began.

"Asking you out? Yes I am." She said.

"No fair! I was going to ask you out first." Shun said, taken aback.

"You weren't fast enough." Alice giggled.

Sora turned in Shun's arm for a second. He adjusted her in his arms and she fell back asleep.

"Okay, when are you free to go?" He asked, when he was sure Sora was asleep again.

"I think Saturday is a good day." Alice said.

"Okay, I'll pick you up at eight. Where are you staying?" He asked.

"I'm staying with Runo." Alice said.

"See you then." Shun said.

"Yeah." She said before they got to Runo's house.

Shun got home and tucked Sora into bed. He went to bed but Alice was permeating his thoughts but oddly enough, it wasn't hard for him to sleep. At least he had the peace of mind that she felt something for him, too.

* * *

Neither of them had dressed up too much. Both of them had allowed there bakugan to do their own thing. Their date started at a restaurant that Shun had picked out. He actually had good taste. Alice almost expect something either fancy or Japanese style, not that she would have minded either of those. The restaurant was a comfortable place hidden in a quiet part of town. Shun loved to come here for some coffee every now and then or some of their famous bagels. The restaurant smelled like a mix of coffee and bread. They talked mostly about what Alice had missed: the war between Neathia and Gundalia and from then up until she came back.

"Wow! Now my time away from you guys really seems dull. I could have helped. All you guys needed to do was ask." Alice said.

"No, I don't think any of us were comfortable with the thought of you and the other girls at war. There was a horrible gundalian that would do experiments on people. It was not a pretty sight. Luckily, they lived but I can guarantee that they are still having nightmares." Shun said.

"What happened to them?" Alice asked.

"Live dissection... and they were the lucky ones. Some had parts of them removed or had parts added." Shun said.

"Okay, I don't think I'd have the heart to see that." Alice said.

"Nope. We thought about asking you guys but Dan didn't want Runo to possibly get kidnapped again or Julie and we weren't sure about asking you... and I kind of didn't want you getting caught up in it, either." He said.

"Was it that bad?" Alice asked.

"The parts everyone have heard about isn't even half of what really did go on." Shun said.

"Oh... I was wondering why it didn't sound so horrible." Alice said.

"Oh it was horrible, it's just that no one hears about it because no one wants to talk about it." Shun said.

"Okay then... I don't know if I want to hear about it, either." Alice said.

"Good, I don't want to talk about it." Shun said.

Both chuckled and continued to talk about other lost times until they got their food. They then left the restaurant and walked a bit. Shun was hoping that spending time with her would satisfy whatever longing he had for her but now she was clouding his mind almost completely... And he doesn't care any more. He finally had someone he really cared about, someone he could always talk to, and love.

"Do you think we should tell the others about us?" Alice asked.

"No, lets wait for awhile." Shun said.

"They'll figure it out eventually." Alice told him.

"Then they can figure it out themselves." Shun said.

Alice questioned why Shun was being so secretive but decided not to ask him about it until they have been together longer. She held his hand as they walked. Hesitantly, Shun enclosed his hand around hers. He grew a little nervous about this relationship they've started. If anything breaks them up, Shun didn't know if he could handle it. All he could do now is hold her hand and move forward, with no intention of letting go... ever, no matter what.

* * *

**Together at last! Now let's see how their relationship will progress! I'm hoping to make this only four chapters long. I've already written another chapter that I wanted to make the next chapter but then I realized something: I need to fill in a few gaps. It may have a slight lemon but I tend to be shy when writing them. I am also hinting untold parts to the war because, no war is without blood or death. Of course, I won't guarantee that it will be apart of the story. This is only a feel good story after all.**


	2. It's A Bomb!

**Hi, talltales! I was scrolling around on google and I noticed the scene where Alice was washing dishes with Runo and she then felt sick. It seemed to have been begging to turn into a demotivational poster about morning sickness but I haven't found one yet. Well I just thought of a hilarious thing to write for this chapter! Anyway, I for the life of me couldn't think of anything to really fill in between this chapter mainly because most of it is actually covered now that I've read it over. I'm also inspired to write another bakugan story... I have a feeling this will be the final chapter by the time you get it. Okay, this is M because of this chapter... Sorry, no lemon, just discussion of birth control.**

* * *

Alice and Shun have been together for a couple months. Alice's grandpa was actually willing to let Alice stay in Wardington for about a year. Of course, it took a lot of convincing on Alice's part, especially since she told him about her new boyfriend. They have had their ups and downs, one of the downs nearly caused Alice to go home early but they made up the next day. It was safe to say that they were very much in love. They were also sleeping together.

Being the young couple they are and only being together for a few months, they also tend to have their slip ups. This meant trouble was bound to happen no matter how careful they think they are. Now, here's what we're getting at here: guys usually know to carry condoms around just in case. The problem is, sometimes they're stored wrong and when a condom is stored wrong, it can become weak. Shun made the mistake of using one that was kept in his car for a long time. Now that condom has been melted by the summer heat and frozen by the cold winter, weakening the condom itself. So take a weak condom and then using it in some rough sex that could wake the neighborhood might just cause a sizable rip. Too bad not all guys are taught not to use a condom that has been stored in a car glove department for a year. Of course, live and learn, right? Well the price of a broken condom isn't exactly something you can shrug off and simply fix... The price you pay stays with you forever, whether with guilt of an abortion or giving up and giving away to adoption, child support, or the bundle of joy you now have with you.

Yeah, that's a price that most young couples fear, even the second strongest brawler, Shun, and the beautiful strategist, Alice weren't prepared for such thoughts. Hell, kids were actually the furthest from their minds. Unfortunately for them, Shun just so happened to be out of condoms one night. So he searched his car and found a few in the glove compartment. He didn't put much thought into using them when he went to bed that night. Everyone can be young and stupid, even Shun. When he saw the rip, he thought nothing of it. Alice was on the pill, after all. But, Alice was recovering from an infection and was taking antibiotics and some have been known to counteract birth control. Too bad it's not common knowledge.

The next day, Alice had work to do and Shun had a brawl. Neither of them put that much thought into that night. They should have though because that next morning, a new life had just flickered alive. It won't be long until all hell broke loose. They better at least tell everyone about their relationship soon. It's been a few months and it was safe to say they were together probably until the end of time. They would have the leniency to tell their friends about them, right? Wrong! Where's the fun in that? So now you know exactly why all hell will break loose when Alice finally finds out about her own condition.

* * *

Alice was keeled over the sink and felt nauseated.

"What's wrong?" Runo asked her.

"I'm fine... I just have to lay down for a bit." Alice said.

"Again, Alice? Are you sure you're alright?" Tigrerra asked.

"Yeah, I am... I think I'll go to bed early." Alice said.

Alice laid in bed and wondered why she has been getting sick like this? Another wave of nausea hit her and she bolted to the bathroom and heaved up what was once her supper. She rested against the toilet seat until the nausea passed again. She flushed the toilet and washed her hands and face. Then she opened the medicine cabinet for anything that could help. Instead, she saw a package of pregnancy tests. Then she realized something: her period should have come two weeks ago. She grabbed one of them out of the cupboard and went to bed. In the morning, she used the test and was mortified when she saw a plus sign appear on the test. Hydra then hopped onto her shoulder.

"That sly dog." He chuckled.

"Alice, what are you- Oh my god!" Runo said, noticing the test.

"Runo, this isn't what it... Okay, this is exactly what it looks like." Alice said.

"Who's the father?" Runo asked.

"He's.. Um... He's... He's not going to be happy about this." Alice said.

"Shun." Hydra said.

Runo froze but then looked angered.

"Okay, that does it! I'm going to go teach him a lesson!" Runo said before stomping out.

Alice was still frozen in place.

"Umm... Don't you think we should go stop her? Or do you really want Shun to find out that way?" Hydra asked.

"You're right! Runo, wait!" Alice shouted, running after her, leaving the test on the counter.

It's too bad Alice left that test on the counter where anyone could see it. Well there are three women living in that house, all of which could potentially get pregnant. It can really throw someone off when there so happens to be a positive pregnancy test on the counter. It's even more questionable when one of the younger girls hasn't told anyone about her relationship while the other is still happily going out with her childhood sweetheart. So here's the problem: everyone in the house thinks Alice would be the last one to own that pregnancy test. The ingredients for disaster have been set. Runo's dad later walked into the bathroom and found the test. He walked downstairs and to his wife with the test in hand. He hugged his wife and kissed her cheek, thinking it's hers.

"Oh honey, when were you planning to tell me?" He asked her.

"Tell you what?" She asked.

He showed her the test. Hell is about to break loose in **5... 4...**

"That's not mine." She said.

**3...**

"If it's not yours than who's is it?" He asked.

**2...**

They suddenly both realized it and then gaped at each other.

**1...**

"Runo!" They both said.

Runo's dad then grabbed a phone to call Dan.

"Dan, get over here immediately! You have some explaining to do!" He snarled before hanging up.

"I'm too young to be a grandma!" Runo's mom cried before fainting.

Alice, meanwhile, caught up to Runo.

"Runo, don't do this." Alice pleaded.

"But he was-" She began.

"It takes two to be irresponsible. This is as much my fault as it is his... and we have been going out for a few months." She said.

"What?! Why didn't you tell us? When did you two get together?" She asked.

"Well... I guess, since I came back." Alice said.

"All that time and you never told anyone?!" Runo said, distraught.

"Shun wanted to keep it a secret. He didn't want the attention." Alice said.

"So?! We're your friends! Ugh! Know what?! I won't even bother with yelling at you! Explaining all of this to everyone is going to be punishment enough. Let's go home!" Runo said.

As they were on their way back, they bumped into Dan.

"Runo, why is your dad mad at me?" Dan asked.

"I don't know? Why, what happened?" Runo asked.

"He told me to come over because I have some explaining to do." Dan said.

"What? Did you do something behind my back?" Runo asked.

"No! Nothing like that!" Dan said.

"Oh no..." Alice said in realization.

"What?" Runo and Dan asked.

"I left the test on the bathroom counter." Alice said.

"Ew! It better not have still been wet!" Runo said.

"No, I mean that your father might think that it's yours." Alice said.

"Oh crap! Come on, let's go!" Runo said, dragging Alice behind her.

"Hey, wait up! What test? What's going on?!" Dan asked, running after them.

They got back to Runo's house and it so happens that the entire gang was there.

"Hey, Runo, why are your parents upset?" Julie asked.

Both girls froze. Everyone was staring at both girls with questioning.

"Oh... Um... Well this is awkward." Runo said.

"Why is it awkward?" Mira asked.

"It's a long story." Alice said, flustered.

"Oh my... This is just hilarious!" Hydra said, laughing.

"DAN! RUNO! GET IN HERE!" Runo's dad yelled.

"Um... You'll find out in a minute. We did not want you guys to find out this way." Runo said sheepishly.

Runo's dad suddenly stomped out of the kitchen and his sights was set on Dan. He didn't notice everyone else there.

"YOU HAVE FIVE SECONDS TO EXPLAIN WHY THE HELL THIS PREGNANCY TEST IS POSITIVE!" He snarled.

Dan grew petrified and everyone else froze. There was a long pause in the room.

"Runo, when did this happen?" Dan asked, finally.

"No! No! No! This isn't mine, dad." She said, flustered and Dan breathed a sigh of relief.

"If it's not yours or your mother's then who's is it?" He asked, still angered.

"Wait, if it's not Runo's, the only other possible person is..." Runo's mom said then looking at Alice.

Everyone looked at her and Alice grew flustered.

"This was not how I planned on telling you guys." She said after a long awkward silence.

The room grew so silent that you could hear a pin drop. Runo's dad was the first to speak up.

"I am so sorry, Alice. If I'd known, I wouldn't have made such a big deal. Um, go back to drinking your coffee, nothing to see here!" He said, before disappearing into the kitchen.

"You guys better wash your hands and anything you've touched after waving that around. I don't want germs to get on the food." Runo's mom said.

Again, another awkward silence followed, only the sound of running water was heard.

"The real question is, who's the dad?" Dan finally said.

"That... would be me." Shun said.

Everyone except Alice and Runo gaped at him and looked at Alice and then back at Shun.

"You two are together?!" Dan said, surprised.

"We were going to wait to tell everyone." Alice said.

"I guess we can't wait any more." Shun said.

"My foot! You two have been together for awhile if you really have been dating since the day you saw each other again." Runo said.

Of course everyone made some kind of surprised or angry exclamation. Just... Insert your own reactions, let's just say everyone was mildly upset at their secrecy.

"You seem to be so calm about this, Shun." Baron said, changing the subject.

"I wouldn't say that, Baron." Alice said, knowing her boyfriend all too well.

Shun is more than shocked about this than what he was letting on. Alice knew that he and her were going to have to talk about this.

"Well if it actually was mine, Dan would be freaking out and would probably have to be locked in a closet until he calmed down." Runo said.

"Yeah, I would. I'm not ready to be a dad yet." Dan said.

"No, he definitely isn't." Drago agreed with a laugh.

"Shut up, Drago!" Dan said.

"I agree with Drago. Dan's way too immature to be a dad." Runo said with a grin.

"I am not! I'd be an awesome dad!" He said, annoyed at his partner and his girlfriend.

"You better not be getting any ideas, Kuso!" Runo's dad said, sternly.

"I'm too young to be a grandma!" Runo's mom said.

"No you're not." Dan said.

"DAN!" Runo snapped, hitting him.

"He didn't mean that, honey! You're as young as you've ever been!" Runo's dad said, running back into the kitchen to calm his wife down.

There was another awkward silence but the hilarity of Dan and Runo and her family did release some of the tension but it didn't break the tension between Alice and Shun. No one knew if this news would make or break the two but they needed room to talk. Mira thought about getting everyone to leave but then Shun got up from his chair.

"Alice, we need to talk." He told her.

"Yeah." She said, following him out the door.

Everyone stared after them as they walked away.

"He won't dump her, will he?" Baron asked.

"No, Shun's not like that. But, I do know one thing: he's about as ready to have kids as I am." Dan said.

"Same with Alice." Runo said.

"The fact that they've slept together already kind of bothers me. How long have you and I been dating, Runo?" Dan asked.

Runo smacked his shoulder.

"Don't go getting ideas! Do you want to be in their situation?!" Runo said, flustered.

"No." Dan said.

"Then wait." Runo growled.

"Okay." Dan said.

"I sure hope things work out." Marucho said.

The rest looked on. Only time will tell what they decide.

Meanwhile, Alice and Shun were walking in silence for awhile. Alice normally would hold his hand and they'd talk but the tense air froze her hand in place. They walked to a quiet place where there weren't very many people. Alice was afraid as to what Shun was thinking. Will he break off their relationship? Does he even want a child? Will he be okay with this whole thing? Alice couldn't stand his silence.

"If you have something to say, please say something." She said.

"I'm not entirely sure what to say or think." He said.

"Do you think this is any easier for me? I just found out less than an hour ago." She said.

"No, I didn't say that. I know you're probably scared." He said.

"That's an understatement." Alice said.

"I know, I'm terrified, too." Shun said.

There was a long pause and snow started to fall.

"Well what are you going to do?" Alice finally asked.

"What do you mean?" Shun asked.

"Do I have to spell it out for you?" She asked.

"If you think I'm going to leave you, you're wrong." He said.

"Okay but are you staying with me because you want to or because you feel that you have to?" Alice asked.

"Alice-" Shun began.

"Listen, if you don't want to, then you don't have to. I'll be fine." She said, holding back her tears.

"Alice, do you really think I'd leave you after what we've been through?" He asked.

Tears welled up in her eyes as she hid behind her hair. Shun hugged her and wiped away her tears, moving her hair back out of her face.

"I will never leave you, Alice, I love you too much to do that. This just kind of came sooner than I would have liked." Shun said.

"Way too soon." Alice agreed through her tears.

Shun was even more scared about his future than ever. Now he has to deal with Sora's care, his grandpa who's health has been on a recent decline, his comatose mother, and a child of his own.

"Hey, cheer up... Sora is going to be through the roof when she hears about this." Shun said, trying to lighten Alice up.

Alice couldn't help but smile. They walked together in a more comfortable silence, Shun's arm was around Alice's shoulders and she was snug against his side. As long as they were still together, Alice knew that they would be fine. Needless to say, everyone was relieved and happy when they came back through the door smiling. Everything was going to be okay even if this certainly took everyone, even a ninja, by surprise. Then they both had a terrifying thought at the same time: What on earth were they going to tell their grandfathers?!

* * *

**Well that's one helluva way to tell everyone about your relationship: just get pregnant, take a pregnancy test and rig it so that your best friends parents think it's their daughter's and watch all the fun happen! Anyway, that's the end of this. I could post a bonus chapter if this story gets enough people liking it. Of course, my theme is the element of surprise, so the next chapter will also contain surprise whether it's with how the grandpa's react, the first check up on the baby, or even Shun's mother... or all of the above. But right now, I'm working on another story! For now, this ends here!**


End file.
